gamedevtycoonfandomcom-20200222-history
Training
There are two kinds of training options in the game. Most of the training options available are there to increase your employee's stats. Several other options allow you to learn abilities, specialisations or unlock special features. Training your stats You unlock your first set of stat training options when you move from the garage, your second set of training options when you upgrade your computer (2nd office), and you unlock the last set of training options when you move to your final office. Please note that each stat training tier does have a cap on it. Increase beyond this cap is still possible but will be subject to severe diminishing returns. Also note that there is a diminishing returns system for training overall. If you repeat the same (stat) training in quick succession, you will get very small results from this attempt If you repeat a different (stat) training in quick succession, you will get smaller results from this attempt Case study: When in third office I had two training sessions, one after a long time spent without training, and another after making an AAA MMO Title (takes a bit less than a year I think). In both sessions I trained each employee 3 times using 30RP options. I recorded results for each employee and calculated averages across the board. By the way, training seems to be a flat increase, not a percentile one. In first session, I trained Design or Tech, then Research, then Speed. Average results were 55, 33, 32. In second session, I trained Research, then Design or Tech, then Speed. Average results were 46, 28, 30 From this experiment I can conclude that consequent training in different stats do not get progressively diminishing returns, instead all training sessions after first just provide slightly lower results (about 2/3 of the potential). It cannot be said for sure, but I suppose that an employee's "succeptibility" to training regenerates fully over a period of about a year, and since I trained for the second time sooner than a year, my second results were slightly lower across the board (55 vs 46 for first session, 33 vs 29 for consequent ones). It also seems that making a very successful game (with 3 tens for example) will influence how well someone trains. I had just made a 10/10/10/9 game in which one of my employees was 95% focused on Graphics. When I trained that employee in Design (using the Game Design Course from Teach and Learn), Design went up with precisely 100 points. Finally, different training options available in the game are presented below. Book Studies (version 1.4.3) This training tier is capped at 500. Training Cost Benefit Game Dev Gems 5RP, 15K cr. ++ Design, ++ Technology, + Research, + Speed Make Me Think! 5RP, 15K cr. +++ Research, + Technology, + Design, + Speed Game Design for Pirates 5RP, 15K cr. +++ Design, + Technology, + Research Don't Repeat Yourself 5RP, 15K cr. +++ Speed, + Research, + Technology, + Design Code Incomplete 5RP, 15K cr. +++ Technology, + Design, + Research Practice, Practice, Practice This training tier is capped at 700. Training Cost Benefit G3 Pixel Cup 10RP, 70k cr. + Design G3 Code Jam 10RP, 70k cr. + Technology G3 Game Jam 10RP, 70k cr. + Design, + Technology G3 Time Trials 10RP, 70k cr. + Speed (Large Amount) + Research (Small Amount) G3 Innovation Challenge 10RP, 70k cr. + Research Teach and Learn This training tier is capped at 900. Training Cost Benefit Game Design Course 30RP, 140k cr. 85% Design 10% Technology 5% Research Programming Course 30RP, 140k cr. 95% Technology 5% Design Product Management Course 30RP, 140k cr. 90% Speed 10% Research R&D Course 30RP, 140k cr. 100% Research Specialized training Management Unique training options for business owner Specialization training (tbd - both for game development and research/tech labs) To specialize in a specific slider you will need to meet required levels of design and technology. Specialization costs 200 research point and 5M credits per person. Also staff has to be at Level 7 or higher. Category:Training